


Happy New Year 2k14

by RBnC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/pseuds/RBnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote while smashed on New Years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year 2k14

Castiel doesn’t know why he let Gabriel drag him to Sam and Dean’s New Year’s Party. It’s not like he has anything better to do, but still. And of course, the minute they got there, Gabriel had bee-lined to Sam. That left Cas standing by the door, awkward and wanting to go back to his apartment and his Xbox so he could finally watch the Doctor Who Christmas Special that he’d had to put off for finals.

Instead of being let off the hook, Gabriel comes back – with Sam in tow – and asks if he wants a drink. Cas politely declines, saying that he’s the designated driver and shouldn’t be drinking. Gabe just rolls his eyes and says they’re all spending the night. Winchester parties don’t let anyone drunk go home.

“Come on, drink! Cassie! This is about to be a brand new year! Live a little!”

Cas sighs, “Fine.”

That sends Gabe off into the kitchen with a smile on his face. But that means Cas is stuck with Sam, the brother of his current crush. Well, he says current, but he’s had a three year crush on Dean now.

“So you’re Cas, huh? It’s nice to finally meet you.” Sam sticks his hand out for Cas to shake.

Cas nods, attentively shaking Sam’s hand, “Samuel, correct?”

“Sam, but yeah.”

Gabriel returns with no drink in hand and a large pout on his face.

“Your brother kicked me out of the kitchen!” He complains.

“Well, yeah, he’s probably trying to make enough drinks to last us through the night!”

“Cassie!” He hears through the crowd, not at all surprised when he sees Balthazar making his way over to him, a glass of water in hand.

“Hello, Balthazar.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming to this little soirée?”

“Gabriel told me he needed a designated driver. Sam has informed me that he  was lying.”

Balthazar just grins, “This means you get to see Dean up close and personal. Maybe you’ll even talk to him.” Before Castiel can reply, Balthazar is walking off.

So much for having company, he thinks.

Castiel stands by one of the chairs for the kitchen table – the one closest to the tv – as he watches the Rockin’ New Years’ Eve program.

Castiel zones out for a bit, wondering what exactly has happened on Doctor Who when a drink is offered to him. He looks up to see Dean smiling at him with his own drink in hand.

“Thank you.” Castiel accepts the drink – some sort of red slushie – and takes a sip.

He immediately coughs, tasting whatever alcohol Dean had put in it.

“Careful. It’s potent.”

“I got that.” Cas murmurs.

“Castiel, right?” Cas nods, praying to a god he doesn’t believe in that he’s not blushing too hard.

“You look really bored.”

“I did not want to be here, but Gabriel has dragged to this sordid affair.” Castiel realizes what he’s said just after it’s escaped out of his mouth, “I – I did not mean that – it’s simply that – I’m sorry, I meant no insult or disrespect.”

To his confusion, Dean just laughs as if he’s told some sort of joke.

“It’s alright, Cas.” Castiel flushes at the nickname, “This stupid party was Sam’s idea. I just recently got finished with my finals for the semester and all I want to do is catch up on my shows. I have to find out if Doctor Sexy is really leaving and if Capaldi is any good as the Doctor.”

Castiel stares at Dean for a few seconds before asking, “You watch Doctor Who?”

“Yeah. Oh god, if you’ve seen the Christmas special-”

“I have not. Those were my plans before Gabriel dragged me here.”

Dean laughs again, looking sheepish. Dean takes a sip of his drink, looking around the room.

“Quiet guys! It’s starting!” Sam calls out and the room’s noise instantly vanishes.

Castiel wonders how he spent an hour staring off into space at the tv but watches in indifference as the count-down starts.

“Five!”

He sees Gabriel trying to get his attention, but resolutely ignores him.

 “Four!”

Castiel takes a sip of his drink, wondering how the rest of the night will progress.

 “Three!”

Gabriel is still making useless hand motions in Cas’ peripheral vision.

“Two!”

Cas turns when he feels a tap at his shoulder.

“One!”

Dean surges forward, kissing Castiel on the lips.

“Happy New Year!” He hears in the background and he thinks it’s already better than last year.


End file.
